Words Of The Heart
by xXx. Hidden By Darkness .xXx
Summary: XEITRO. x23 finds her heart breaking. But what made pietro do it?


if you want me to continue please let me know.

Chapter one: The pain of a love lost.

Disclaimer: i do not own anything.

* * *

Laura let go of her mobile. The crash made the battery fall out. She violently sobbed. Tears following the phone to the floor. She held her hand to her mouth chewing the side of her finger, until she calmed down. As her breathing steadied wave after wave of nausea hit her. And then there were only silent, lonely tears running down her pink cheeks to her red, swollen lips.

Her shaking hands grasped the door knob tightly. She leaned against the door preparing her self incase she awoke her room mate and had to explain or fake a smile.

She pushed against the door; it creaked loudly and her room mate mumbled in her sleep. Every sound seemed to echo in the still room. Laura shuffled silently to her bed.

Once under the warm covers she sighed; thinking of all that was now lost. All the moments spent so long ago, so close to her. She stared at the corner behind the door. She smiled remembering how he had hid behind her door all those years ago.

_She dashed up the stairs from the bathroom half naked. Her towel left forgotten on the previous floor. She was going to be late for her date. It was to celebrate there first year together as boyfriend and girlfriend. She knew her team mates disapproved and she had just realized there plan to attack him that night. Laura heard the grandfather clock strike 8. She raced frantically to her room. The x-men were leaving now and she had to beat them to warn him. She pushed her door open, stopping for a moment looking for her clothes. That's when a hand grabbed hers from behind. She spun around in surprise. 'If I'd known you look this beautiful before you were ready, I'd have told you not to bother.' He said as he kissed her hand. Laura blushed scarlet, realizing how little she was wearing. 'This is a little ahead of schedule but...' He began as he shuffled through his tux. 'You look so divine that I just can't wait.' He pulled out a silk handkerchief and kneeled on one leg. Toying with the handkerchief he produced a small silver ring with a delicate heart shaped emerald. He held her hand with the silk, with his right hand he held the ring. He looked only into her eyes and softly whispered, 'I want you to be mine, for the rest of forever, I love you, and I have for so long, you've captured my heart and it is so happy with your gentle spirit. This is a promise ring, and with this ring I promise to you, that my love is deep and true, and that no matter what comes our way, we will always get through it together. Do you accept my promise?' _

'You're a liar.' She whispered into the memory. She closed her stinging eyes tears leaking and wetting her pillow. She sobbed quietly hugging her stuffed bear. The bear he had won for her.

* * *

The rain came down hard. Lightning flashed across the sky. Laura Shivered. The window had been left open. She pushed aside her sheets and stumbled through the room. The Curtains were gently blowing like dancing ghosts and thunder cracked again and again. Her balcony was dry, untouched by the rain. She reached out over the railing, letting water fall into her cupped hands. The water felt like silk; refreshing and cool. She smiled letting the water fall. There was a break in the storm, where the moon managed to shine through. She gazed at it, watching it fight against the storm, winning its place in the sky. There was another flash of lightning and a loud, low rumble of thunder. She felt the sound rattle through her body. She shivered again, and rubbed her arms. At her feet there were 3 pink roses. They were showered by the moons light. She picked them up and noted the small delicate drops of water left on them. There was no card. She looked over the balcony and saw him; his silver hair glowing in the darkness. He grinned up at her, producing more flowers from behind his back. He tossed them up and over the balcony to her. She found a rope attached so she tied it to the balcony and he began to climb.

'My fair maiden, your beauty surpasses any lady here.' He told her upon arrival.

'You look a fright my dearest friend. Come now into my chamber and get yourself dry.' She replied imitating his corny speech.

'With pleasure,' He mused.

Laura started giggling. He joined her, and they entered the room.

'Laura,' he spoke. 'I love you so much...'

'Shh.. Not now.' She said softly. She planted a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. It sent chills down his spine and through his body. 'I love you too and that's all that matters right now.'

They left the window open, the rain was now just a gentle patter. The sky had become a pink and royal blue. The two snuggled down further under the sheets. Pietro holding Laura soft warm body against his own. He kissed her head and tucked her under his chin.

'You smell so yummy.' Pietro said.

'Its lemon.' Laura replied smiling. 'Pie…Why did you do it?' She asked quietly.

Pietro stayed quiet. They stayed that way through dawn. Until sunlight started filtering into the room.

'cause tables are meant for turnin  
And people are bound to change' he sang.

Laura opened her eyes.

'And bridges are meant for burnin  
When the people and memories they join arent the same'

He wasn't there. All she had was her bear and a sad song on her alarm clock.

* * *

Song: Dreamin' Again - jim croce.

This story was inspired by the beautiful music of jim croce. rip.

tbc


End file.
